


Sexually frustrated

by Saffello



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, FUCK TON OF PORN, Plot What Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not sure if AO3 is ready for my smut (considering you call it smut not erotica) ;) So here is an AO3 friendly smut scene.</p><p>Delphine comes back from a long research trip. Sex ensues and Delphine is frustrated to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexually frustrated

“Oh my god I have literally been waiting all day!” Cosima said, trying to pull her clothes off, handle the spliff that was hanging out of her mouth, take quick kisses from Delphine, and walk backwards to the bedroom without tripping. Delphine was smiling but Cosima could see that she had only one thing on her mind. “Holy crap.” Cosima sighed knowing the intense night she was about to begin, pulling a long drag on her spliff and chucking it onto the bedside table ash tray. She pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it to the floor. Immediately Delphine was in front of her, her hands teasing and searching all over her bare skin, electricity charging between them. Cosima loved it when Delphine had just come back from a research trip, she was literally a sex hungry beast and Cosima was more than willing to satisfy that hunger. 

“Oh Cosima you are so beautiful!” Delphine said in a deep drawn out rush of air as she let go of Cosima's waist and pulled her own top off of her head. Both topless at the side of the bed, Cosima grabbed onto Delphine's head and pulled her in for a kiss. For a second Delphine's hands stopped searching Cosima's sides and slowly teased up, over her arms and took over holding onto her head. They kissed for a long moment both closing their eyes and finally connecting after so long. But Delphine broke the romance, her hands darting down to Cosima's hips and she pushed her onto the bed. Cosima smiled wide, loving this sex craze side of her. Cosima was not that sexually frustrated but she guessed hanging around sexually frustrated virgin scientists brought it out in Delphine. Delphine unclipped the tight metal button of Cosima's jeans and she pulled them hard off of her hips and legs. Cosima lifted up her legs to aid her as she grabbed her spliff and took another drag. 

“Delphine jeez I understand man but you don't need to be so rough.” Cosima laughed, fully sympathising with her forcefulness. Once Cosima went a month with no sex and it almost killed her. Delphine laughed but she was in no laughing state, she pulled Cosima's jeans of of her feet and marvelled at the body her hot girlfriend. Cosima smiled knowingly having put lingerie on earlier in anticipation. Delphine noticed and bit her lip just wanting to ravage her there and then but also wanting to savour the image. Crawling back onto the bed she climbed above Cosima and didn't even take the time to look at her before she kissed her hard on the lips. Cosima closed her eyes and felt Delphine hungry kisses trail from her lips to her jaw and kiss down to her neck. Taking another drag of the spliff she realised she was super fucking horny and literally just wanted Delphine to go down on her now, fuck the foreplay. But this was for Delphine not herself, may as well enjoy the ride. Delphine sat up, still kissing onto her neck but her finger tips began to tease Cosima's arms and chest. Cosima took another drag, bit her lip hard to keep from moaning out and exhaled. Moaning was so virgin. Delphine pushed her hands under Cosima's back and in a second unclipped her bra pulling it off, almost taking the spliff with it. Cosima was horny as hell but that weed cost a fuck tonne. Delphine didn't hesitate in getting back to work as Cosima began to worry about whether the weed was still intact. 

Delphine kissed Cosima's breast and started to massage them with her hands. Fuck the spliff, Cosima finished it and chucked it somewhere behind her. Maybe she was suddenly sexually frustrated but the way Delphine was kissing her breasts it was intense man. Delphine took her hard budding nipple into her mouth and began to tease it with her tongue. Cosima's breathing became heavier and her hands were finding something to hold onto. They rested on the small of Delphine's back running up and down, motioning for Delphine to keep doing whatever she was doing because it was totally working and she should never stop. Delphine kissed her breast and laid kisses over her other breast, taking the bump into her mouth and playing with it as her other hand caressed her breast. Cosima was so freaking horny right now she pulled Delphine into her and Delphine responded, moving her kisses and lips down her chest to her toned stomach. Delphine adjusted herself so that she was lower on Cosima's body, Cosima took a deep breath as Delphine met the hem of her panties. Delphine looked up and met Cosima's closed eyes. Knowing exactly how she was taking this girl over the edge. With her hot finger tips Delphine ran her fingers down from her breasts, over her rising chest and met the material blocking her from Cosima's core. Waiting a second just to build up anticipation Delphine began to pull the panties down over her thighs and her core and pulled them right off. Cosima was so fucking ready for this, the anticipation was all through her. Delphine saw how wet she had made and decided to make her crazy, by tracing her fingers up and down her inner thighs, not quite reaching her core but just close enough for Cosima to take in deep controlled breaths. Cosima was aching for Delphine to go further, but she was under Delphine's control and could do nothing but hold onto the sheets and bite her lip. Waiting for it. As the cold air breezed over her core it was all getting too much. Then she felt it. 

Delphine kissed Cosima's inner thigh, and then laid kisses on her other leg, and moved up just a small amount, kissing some more and tracing her tongue upwards. Cosima was ready, rising her hips slightly and nodding her head into the air. Delphine wanted to prolong it as much as she could. She left one kiss right below her core and breathed over her pussy. Cosima took a sharp breath inwards as Delphine finally kissed her core. Delphine slowly kissed over her bump as her hands pushed Cosima's legs further apart giving her full access. Cosima felt Delphine's tongue part between her lips and she was literally already ready to orgasm but she did not want to let Delphine know. She too wanted this to last. But as Delphine's tongue searched between her legs she couldn't help but be pushed over the edge. Delphine found Cosima's clit and ran her hot tongue over it, feeling the reaction in the way Cosima quivered below her. Cosima could feel Delphine smile as her hands held onto her legs pushing them apart as her tongue worked on her. 

“Fuck!” Cosima said as Delphine was beginning to speed up her strokes over her clit, and the rest of her tender core. Slowly her hips was rising higher but Delphine held them down, she was not finished yet. Her tongue drew circles with her clit and could feel the way it throbbed so she slowed down and began to kiss again, coming out of her core and kissed up over her bump. Cosima was frustrated to shit and was angry as to why it stopped. She could feel a tightness between her legs and she was so freaking ready. Then Delphine's hand teased its finger tips up her inner thigh and just brushed her wet lips. Cosima took another deep breath and pushed her head back into the bed beneath her. Delphine's kisses reached her breasts again, just as she kissed around her aching nipple, her fingers pressed between her lips and ran up and down her core. Cosima's legs quivered beneath her and she was going to finish, she could feel it as her body tightened up. Delphine knew this and her finger tips fell down to her core entrance and teased around the edge. Cosima could literally not take this fucking tease, letting go of the crunched bed sheets she grabbed onto Delphine's hand and guided her right into her. As her fingers thrusted into her and knowingly found her g-spot Cosima's hips rose high and Delphine began to kiss fast up her chest to her neck and began to suck at her skin. Cosima's core tightened around Delphine's fingers but she kept thrusting as her thumb played slowly with her clit. Then Cosima could not take it anymore, she moaned out as she came hard around Delphine's fingers. “Fuck Delphine!” Cosima moaned out, and she could feel the smile on her neck as Del nibbled at her skin. Relaxing around Delphine's slowly moving fingers, they came out of her core and teased all the way up her core, her body already for round 2. Cosima was ready too but knew Delphine really needed it too. 

She nudged Delphine with her head, it had become a signal they both gave each other. Even though she ached to be touched again Cosima struggled and pulled Delphine underneath her in a fluid movement, climbing this time onto of Delphine. Her hands reaching for her trouser hem. Delphine smart attire always got Cosima hot and now all she wanted to do was rip it off. Pulling them off of her legs, she ran her hands up the blondes smooth legs and brushed past her sides. Delphine smiled up at her and Cosima beamed back, although both of them were fighting against their desire to just fuck each other. Cosima wanted to tease Delphine like she had done to her. Leaning over Delphine Cosima's hand teased down to between Del's legs as she kissed her hard on the lips, choosing to stay there for a moment as her fingers ran over Delphine's panties and to her wet core. But she didn't go under her underwear, she ran her finger over the crease and felt Delphine's breathing begin to sped up, she could feel how wet she was getting and decided to not drag it out too long. Delphine's hip shot up as Cosima finally pushed her hand under the hem of her panties and pushed her finger right between her wet lips. Delphine bit down hard on Cosima's mouth, she smiled with her eyes closed as Delphine's head tilted back into the bed like hers had done before. Her fingers played with her throbbing clit as her tongue pushed into her mouth and tasted her self in her mouth. Delphine bit down again on her lip as Cosima's experienced fingers pleasured her up and down her core. When she was ready, after more kissing and teasing Cosima pushed down and found her agonisingly anticipating core, teasing the entrance she felt it beckon her in and so without hesitation pushed two fingers right inside of her. Delphine moaned out, after finally getting what she wanted. Her hips pushed into Cosima's hand, wanting more of what she had to offer. Cosima grinned at the effect and pushed her fingers in and out of her, finding her g-spot that she had found the first time they had sex. Darting for it straight away and making Delphine moan out the loudest. She could feel the sexual frustration in every breath so she teased her and started going slowly. Delphine was too overwhelmed with the sensations between her legs that she didn't realise at first and then she frowned and laughed. 

“Please Cosima! You are so cheeky!” Delphine rushed out in between heavy breaths. Cosima laughed in a husky and fucking attractive way that made Delphine want to finish right that second. Cosima kissed down her neck and bit down on her hot skin as she pushed her fingers in deeper, her thumb circling her clit in a gentle but agonisingly pleasurable way. Delphine pushed herself hard into Cosima and her hands found Cosima's bare sides, holding onto them for just a second before they fell down to her hips and legs. Cosima could feel how wet she was and pushed another finger into her and heard the responding moan of pained pleasure. Delphine grabbed onto Cosima's core just as her pussy tightened around her fingers. Cosima laughed loving how she was the one causing this. Slowing her pace slightly Cosima kissed on Delphine's neck. “Cosima!” Delphine moaned out in an annoyed but totally spent way. Cosima loved this control she had over her. Delphine took Cosima's hand once more and urged her to finish her off and stop this position of the beginning of an orgasm. Cosima felt sorry but utterly entertained by this, so thrusted harder finding that g-spot again and smiling as she knew she was about to finish. 

“MERDE!” Delphine said as she finally came all over Cosima's fingers. Beaming Cosima watched Delphine's tense face relax, her eyes rolling in her head. That must have been intense she thought as she retracted her fingers and teased her way up her body once more, finishing her off properly. 

“Someone was horny.” Cosima said, laying next to her in the warm bedroom, still watching Delphine coming down from her high. Cosima wasn't this pent up. Delphine finally opened her eyes and her breathing calmed down. 

“You think that's the end?” Delphine said in a thick French accent that made Cosima wild. Delphine grinned and climbed back on her, kissing her intensely as her fingers went straight for her core.


End file.
